


that's a big mansion you got there, kambe daisuke

by genshinfuelsme



Series: insane crossovers i update when bored [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, nope no wall here just the characters and the main relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genshinfuelsme/pseuds/genshinfuelsme
Summary: Kambe Daisuke and Katou Haru are moving over to their new mansion in Miyagi prefecture to take care of Kambe's orphaned cousin, Kageyama Tobio. Things only go downhill from there when Victor Nikiforov and Katsuki Yuuri move in with their five very, very loud children, who seem to know anyone and everyone in this living world.Or, everyone in haikyu!!, yuri!! on ice, SK∞ and balance: unlimited live under the same roof. but it's slow burn.Tags will be added to the story as it progresses, so no sk8 the infinity characters until the time comes lolThis is my first time posting on ao3, please tell me if I tagged something wrongly, thanks!(no beta read)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Kambe Daisuke, Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru, Katou Haru & Hinata Shouyou, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, literally too many to name
Series: insane crossovers i update when bored [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	that's a big mansion you got there, kambe daisuke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feliciie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feliciie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice Skating And Volleyball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561577) by [yeet_all_the_thots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeet_all_the_thots/pseuds/yeet_all_the_thots). 



> Hi peeps! This is my first time posting a fic on the Archive, so please bear with my lack of tags (a good thing? who knows) and this idea has been stuck in my head for like two days now. I just really like nicely-written crossover fics, they just make my day.  
> So here's my take on the Yuri!!! On Ice x Haikyu!! crossover trend, but mashed with two more shows so the chaos is very much prominent.  
> (I may add Kuruko's Basketball in the future after I finish it, but I'll have to finish Seven Deadly Sins first haha)

Haru stared out of the limo’s window, already missing the comfortable bed at Kambe’s mansion back in Tokyo.

Daisuke had decided to adopt his recently orphaned distant cousin, who currently lived in Miyagi prefecture. Haru had no idea why he wanted to, but he did. Both of them had nothing to do now anyway, all the allodium have been recovered and is starting to be widely used by manufacturers and households worldwide. Haru decided to drop detective work a while ago, becoming an advisor in the First Division, so he didn’t actually have to escort important people or do any investigations.

Besides, Daisuke already started housing him after they got married in the US two years ago, so everything was peachy. Daisuke had left a copy of HEUSC’s programme (which has only limited access to calling and contacting others) with the MCPTF, so they can contact the couple at any time if help is needed.

“Coffee?” Daisuke held up a coffee cup that held latte from the bar of the limo. Haru took it gratefully and sipped on it slowly.

“You seem excited to see this distant cousin of yours,” Haru commented. Daisuke gave him a bright smile, nodding.

“We used to be close when we were younger. He’s in his first year of high school, but his mother passed away recently due to cancer. He’s currently living at a friend’s house, but he can move out to the new mansion soon.”

A moment of silence passed between the two before Haru spoke again. “What are we calling this new mansion?”

Daisuke laughed. “Kambe-Kageyama Estate.”

* * *

Tobio was still sulking when Daisuke and Karu arrived at said friend’s house to pick his things up. His friend was apparently Hinata Shoyo, a 163cm first year with orange hair and the cutest smile Daisuke and Haru had ever seen.

“He’s been at it for four weeks, and he gets temper tantrums sometimes. Try to be gentle when dealing with family,” Shoyo whispered to the two as the workers loaded his baggage. Haru nodded quietly, the atmosphere suddenly sombre.

Daisuke walked over to a frowning Tobio and wrapped his arms around him. The flat-haired started crying again, staining his older distant cousin’s custom-tailored shirt and jacket. Haru looked on sadly, still sipping his latte.

“You think he’s gonna be okay?” Haru asked Shoyo, who was also staring at the family reunion.

“With you guys, he’ll be better. He couldn’t stop talking about Mr Kambe these few days. I’m still surprised that he has a relative like Mr Kambe, but it is Kageyama after all. He was born an athlete, and his tosses are scarily accurate…”

Haru looked down to Shoyo, “Tosses?” The orange-haired nodded vigorously and smiled.

“We’re in Karasuno’s volleyball school team!”


End file.
